Emma's heart
by LittlePenguin93
Summary: No magic. Emma Swan is a 15 year old runaway seeking out her birth parents to get them to sign emancipation papers so she can stop treatment on her defective heart and live out her remaining time as she wants. Good Cora and No charming bashing just tension as to be expected with this kind of situation Read and Review Rating may change but now its T.
1. Chapter 1 Storybrook

Disclaimer: I dont own once upon a time or ed sheeran but my god how amazing my life would be if I did.

AN: This is my first swan/queen fanfiction its gonna be a bit slow going mostly cause im in finals for the next two weeks and my professors are evil being who hate students and give us hours and hours of work to do, Anyway sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Im kind of shit at that obvs I took some liberties with emmas appearance but her out there look is slightly important. Read Review please and let me know what you think im gonna try to do another chapter tonight.

Ch 1. Angles to die

The bus pulled into the station, out stepped a 16 year old girl. She wore black skinny jeans with a pair of ratty combat boots and a grey tank top her hair was long and blond and done in dreadlocks tied up in a ponytail and brushing against her shoulders she had 3 piercings in each ear a fierce roaring lion tattoo on her shoulder slightly covered by the guitar and bag strapped to her back. All in all she didn't look like someone you wanted to mess with. Pulling out her map one last time checked that her destination matched the sign: Storybrook Main. A small town where life is magic. Heh yea right she thought. Taking off through the town. After a while she reached a building that read Granny's Dinner. After digging around in her pocket she realized she had no money with a sigh she unloaded her guitar off her back laid the case open with a sign that said broke and hungry anything helps and began to sing

White lips, pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, day's end

Struggling to pay rent

Long nights, strange men

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

And sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, rain coat

Tried to swim and stay afloat

Dry house, wet clothes

Loose change, bank notes

Weary-eyed, dry throat

Call girl, no phone

And they say

She's in the class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately,

her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

And sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

An angel will die

Covered in white

Closed eyed

And hoping for a better life

This time, we'll fade out tonight

Straight down the line

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

They scream

The worst things in life come to free us

And we're all under the upper hand

Go mad for a couple grams

And we don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland

And sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

To fly, fly

For angels to fly, to fly, to fly

Or angels to die

The small crowd that had gathered cheered and tossed some money into her case before going about their way. gathering up the cash she was shocked to see had almost 50 dollars maybe this storybrook place wont be so bad after all. With that she went inside to get something to eat before she started on the reason she came here. Pulling out the papers that contained the name of the people who gave her life. Mary Margaret and David Nolan. She would find them and get them to sign the papers granting her emancipation and finally she could be done with all the tests and surgeries. For the first time she'd get a chance to feel some peace.


	2. Chapter 2 so they met

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but student debt and credit card bills

 **AN:** 2 updates in one day wow I must really like you guys as always please read and review your critiques make me a stronger writer I'm also totally open to ideas so if you have an suggestions let em loose. Thank you and sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

 **Ch. 2 So they meet**

The bell above the door rang as emma walked in conscious of all the

stares people were giving her she took a seat at the counter. Welcome to Granny's said a girl who looked about 18, she had red streaks in her hair and she had clearly taken some liberties with her uniform as the white button up shirt was now tied to show off her pierced belly button. She smiled at emma like a wolf about to eat a sheep. "you're not from around here are you" said the girl her eyes raking up and down emma's body "id remember someone like you" "yep" said emma easily " I'm emma just came to town" "I see" said the girl "and what brings you here?" Im looking for something said emma dismissively "hmmmm" said the girl staring long and hard at emma "well then my name is ruby and ill be your server let me know if I can get you ANYTHING" she said with a wink. Emma laughed and went back to studying the menu.

"Id go for the french toast said a voice behind her." Emma turned to see a beautiful brunet haired girl standing behind her. Emma looked at her and patted the seat beside her the girl joined her grabbing her own menu "the french toast huh? "yes but do not under any circumstances drink the coffee starbucks granny is not." emma laughed "well thats good to know but I don't drink coffee anyways so no harm there" the girl looked at her with wide eyes "you my dear are crazy" emma laughed even hard "no" she said with a smirk "i'm emma" "I'm regina" said the now named girl "so said regina what brings you to town" "I'm looking for someone mary margaret and david nolan you wouldn't happen to know where I could find them would you" "I do but how do I know you're not some deranged ax murderer looking to make a quick buck?" " Don't worry I'm just looking to get their signature on some paper work and the im moving on." "oh leaving so soon?" said regina "I'm on a limited schedule places to go ya know?" "I don't actually i've never left Storybrook my mom is the mayor and my dad teaches at the high school so the chance to travel is limited" "thats too bad the world is a beautiful place. I'm going to new york after this i've always wanted to see the hustle and bustle of the the big city maybe go to Yankees game." she said with a cough. "wow that sounds so exciting" "yea" said emma cough growing more pronounced she puts her napkin up to her mouth as her cough grows worse "are you ok" asked regina? "yea" cough...cough…. im..." before she could reply emma fell from her chair on the floor bloody napkin in her hand. "Emma!" she heard seeing ruby and regina gathering around her "call an ambulance" yells granny the last thing emma sees before everything goes black is chocolate brown eyes filled with worry staring deep into hers.


	3. Chapter 3 found out

Disclaimer: Nope Still own nothing

 **AN:** A third update! wow I am really procrastinating on my responsibilities today, but I just cant get this story out of my head. Ok so heads up good cora for this story. I know the chapters are short but dont exactly have an outline for this im just writing as it comes. As always read and review so I can know what you think.

 **Ch. 3 Found out**

A steady beep filled the room the smell of antiseptic and bleach filled the air. She opened her eyes with a groan as she sat up in the bed. "Ugh" she thought "just when I thought I was done with this place." "Nice to see you awake Miss swan My name is Dr. Whale do you remember how you got here?" "I passed out at granny's but how did you know my name I never told you" "under the circumstances we looked through your bag to find your wallet, we pulled your medical records and discovered that your a runaway from the foster system, sheriff humphry is on his way to take you back to boston once you're cleared."

"No!" yelled emma jumping up "you can't send me back!...you….you don't know what its like there….what i've been through." "Relax Miss Swan." said a voice at the door "I don't believe you would run away without reason and therefor I will do the utmost to ensure that you are cared for widow lucas is a registered foster parent and will take care of you." "Who... who are you?" asked Emma "My name is Cora Mills my daughter Regina says the two of you met at the dinner and that you're looking for Mary Margaret and David Nolan may I ask why?"

Emma thought this woman is willing to let me stay despite not knowing really anything about me. With a sigh Emma realized that perhaps accepting help would be the best thing for her. "Im looking for them because they're my birth parents. I was left on the side of the road 16 years ago. I know they didn't want me and...it...it doesn't matter but I need their signature on some paperwork so I can get emancipated and gain control over my medical decisions. I want to end treatment for my condition." "I want to spend the time I have left really living" she begins to cough" Whale steps forward and puts the oxygen mask back on her regaining her breath emma says "The treatments they aren't working and my time is running out. Everyone looked in shock at the girl so young yet seemingly so a easy with what she was telling them. If they sent her back to boston she would most likely run away again and who knows what kind of injuries she could sustain. Whale and Cora shared a look this girl would be staying in Storybrooke whether Mary Margaret and David liked it or not.

"I see Miss swan." said Cora "Worry not you are safe here." Tomorrow I will accompany you to Mary Margaret and David's home. At that moment a Graham walked into the room drawing his handcuffs from his pocket. Madam Mayor, Dr. Whale, he said in greeting. "Sheriff you services are no longer needed. Miss Swan will staying in Storybrooke for the time being." turning back to emma she laid her hand on her shoulder she looks to the girl struggling to keep her eyes open "rest Miss swan." And for some unknown reason she placed her lips to the girls forehead just as she would do for her own daughter when she was sick. As she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep emma thought "maybe, maybe this is what it's like to have a mother."


	4. Chapter 4 When Regina met emma

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to once upon a time other wise swan queen would be cannon

AN: Sorry about the issues with this chapter before hand I reloaded it and hopefully it works this time around; Side note im in finals next week and dead week this week so im not sure when the next chapter will be but it is coming.

ch 4 when Regina met Emma

Regina Prov.

She walked into the dinner intent to find her best friend Ruby and vent some frustrations over her mother's latest attempt at shaping her life to what she wants. This time it was a forced volunteer internship at the hospital under Dr. Whale. It wasn't that regina wasn't interested in learning medicine on the contrary she was very intrigued by the idea of being able to help those who are sick. She just wished her mother would talk to her about these things first. Ask her what she wants and why, but know the minute cora mills learned of her daughter's interest in medicine all the stops we pulled to shape her into the best medical practitioner who apparently ever lived. She knew her mother meant well but she just never listened and because of that the rift between them was growing larger by the day it seemed as if they were two strangers living in the same house.

More than anything Regina wanted freedom. Freedom to choose for herself what she did or how she dressed or where her future takes her. With a sigh she opened the door to Granny's she saw a girl sitting at the counter dressed in black skinny jeans with combat boots a gray tank top hair done up in dreads and a tattoo peaking out from her shoulder. She was staring intensely at the menu. A look of utter concentration on her face tongue just slightly poking out of the corner of her mouth as if this was the last meal she would eat the decision had to be perfect. Before she knew what she was doing she was standing behind the girl saying "Id go for the french toast" The girl turned around and Regina was met with the most stunning pair of green eyes behind thick rimmed glasses, eyes that seemed to light up at her words. The girl looked at her for a moment before patting the seat beside her indicating that Regina should join her. Smoothing out the non existent wrinkles in her black wrap skirt she sits on the stool grabbing her own menu.

With a playful smile the girl asks "The french toast huh?" "yes" said Regina smirking back "but do not under any circumstances drink the coffee Starbucks granny is not." the girl laughed "well that's good to know but I don't drink coffee anyways so no harm there" Regina feels her heart flutter at that laugh she has no clue what is going on but she does know that she would do anything to hear that laugh again. She looks to the girl with wide eyes and says "you my dear are crazy" with another musical laughed the girl replies "no i'm Emma, Emma Swan" Emma, Regina thinks yes that name is perfect fit for this girl, simple and carefree; just like she is with her bright smile beautiful eyes and piercings. Shit shes staring say something idiot "I'm Regina" Regina replies quickly then adds on "What brings you to town?" Emma leans back in her chair replies casually "I'm looking for someone, Mary Margaret and David Nolan" she turns to Regina and peers at her over the top of her glasses you wouldn't happen to know where I could find them would you" Shit this girl is as seductive as Alex Vause and by her appearance probably just as wild, unconsciously running her tongue across her lips she attempts to gain the control of herself again and sasses back "I do, but how do I know you're not some deranged ax murderer looking to make a quick buck?" Emma laughs once again and says " Don't worry I'm just looking to get their signature on some paper work and the i'm moving on." "oh leaving so soon?" Regina asks trying to quell the urge to grab the girl by the guitar strap and keep her seated in the dinner for all eternity. Yep says Emma "I'm on a limited schedule, places to go ya know?" with a sigh Regina responds "I don't actually I've never left Storybrooke, my mom is the mayor and my dad teaches at the high school so the chance to travel is limited"

Emma looks at her with compassionate eyes, not a trace of pity to be found, but at the same time a kind of longing is hidden in them before she says "that's too bad the world is a beautiful place. I'm going to New York after this i've always wanted to see the hustle and bustle of the the big city maybe go to Yankees game." she begins to cough. "wow" Regina says honestly "that sounds so exciting" "yea" said Emma her cough growing more pronounced Regina sees her put the napkin up to her mouth as her cough grows worse. Concerned Regina asks "are you ok" "yea" Emma says cough...cough…. im..." but that was as far she got out before she fell from her chair onto the floor bloody napkin in her hand.

"Emma!" she Ruby yells seeing the girl on the ground Regina hurriedly gets next to her cradling the blond's head in her hands staring down into those intense emerald eyes she hears granny yell out "call an ambulance" Just as Emma loses consciousness. She immediately snaps into action rolling up the sleeves of her long sleeved green sweater she beginning CPR while ruby hurries to hang up the phone and take Regina's old place holding Emma's head. Pressing her hands to the girls chest Regina pushes the beat 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 before pinching Emma's nose tilting her head back and breathing into her mouth. The back of her mind faintly registers how soft the girls lips feel against her but she pushes those thoughts aside focusing on keeping her alive. The doors to the dinner fly open as the emergency response team fly in. They take over CPR while Regina gives her statement to deputy Nolan.

As the ambulance goes to leave Regina grabs Emma's things from ruby and climbs in the back the emergency team tells her that only family is allowed to ride but she just fixes them with the iciest glare her mother taught her and they drive off without a fight. She looks to the blond girl now lying on the gurney with an oxygen mask over her pale face seeing her chest rise and fall with each breath. Reaching over Regina laces her finger with Emma's own. Tracing the lion tattoo peeking out from her shoulder with her eyes Regina can't help but think that Emma Swan is a mystery wrapped in an enigma decorated in sunshine. One thing was for sure Regina's life would never be the same after today for whatever reason they were brought together Regina was now invested in Emma Swan and she will do everything she can to see that the girl remains in her life for as long as possible.


	5. Chapter 5 Music dino's and discoveries!

DISCLAIMER: I dont own once upon a time or Jack Johnson but man, I wish I could at least have his awesome guitar skills.

AN: Look at me being all procrastinating and what not, Clearly I will ace my finals. To Guest who commented about Charming bashing No worries man. This is gonna be an emotional piece and while there will be some tension its never in a bashing sense more of a we're frustrated with the situation and it causes some conflict. Which is good ya know. Anyways On with the story. Pretty please with bear claws and coca Read and review you guys are wonderful readers! Thank you.

 **CH 5.** Music and Dino's and Discoveries Oh My!

The sun had risen early and with it rose Emma. Living on the streets had taught her quickly that when the sun is up so are you. She felt much better and sneaking a peek at her chart she saw that whale had ordered her a steroid dose that gave her lungs some relief.

Not bothering to change from the clothes she was already in, the same ones she came to town wearing. She grabbed her guitar and walked down the halls of the hospital, ignored for the most part by the nurses and staff. She found her way to the pediatrics ward, where a group of children were playing with toys. One little boy saw Emma walking and made a beeline right towards her. He stood right in front of her essentially blocking her off from walking away. He looked up and said "your hair looks like rope that neat I'm Henry i'm 5 I like dinosaurs why did you draw on your arm can I do that is that your guitar will you sing me a song?" All of this seemed to rush from the kids mouth without him even pausing to take a breath "Woah kid" Emma laughed "take a breather. My names Emma and I think my hair's pretty neat too. And dinosaurs are totally my favorite. You'll have to wait till your older to get drawings like mine, but, I can play a song for you if want." YAY the now named Henry cheered "Guys Emma's gonna sing us a song." he said running over to the group of kids. Playing with Legos near by, they all got and ran over to where Emma was sitting on a little chair. She quickly checked to make sure her guitar was in tune and then began to strum and sing

 _ **Who's to say**_

 _ **What's impossible**_

 _ **Well they forgot**_

 _ **This world keeps spinning**_

 _ **And with each new day**_

 _ **I can feel a change in everything**_

 _ **And as the surface breaks reflections fade**_

 _ **But in some ways they remain the same**_

 _ **And as my mind begins to spread it's wings**_

 _ **There's no stopping curiosity**_

 _ **I want to turn the whole thing upside down**_

 _ **I'll find the things they say just can't be found**_

 _ **I'll share this love I find with everyone**_

 _ **We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs**_

 _ **I don't want this feeling to go away**_

Emma didn't notice it but a crowd had begun to gather at the entrance to the peds ward. A pixie hair brunette standing among them watching as her son and the other children danced around like monkeys.

 _ **Who's to say**_

 _ **I can't do everything**_

 _ **Well I can try**_

 _ **And as I roll along I begin to find**_

 _ **Things aren't always just what they seem**_

 _ **I want to turn the whole thing upside down**_

 _ **I'll find things they say just can't be found**_

 _ **I'll share this love I find with everyone**_

 _ **We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs**_

 _ **This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste**_

 _ **Well it all keeps spinning spinning round and round and**_

 _ **Upside down**_

 _ **Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found**_

 _ **I don't want this feeling to go away**_

 _ **Please don't go away**_

 _ **Please don't go away**_

 _ **Please don't go away**_

 _ **Is this how it's supposed to be**_

 _ **Is this how it's supposed to be**_

As the cords and Emma's voice slowed down The crowd cheered Emma looked up in shock at the large group of parents and doctors standing there. Blushing she stood up as Henry grabbed her hand telling her she had to bow cause that's what rock stars do. After she was done the crowd dispersed after that and Emma stood a bit winded but otherwise fine. She looked up to see the pixie haired women walking over "you're really good at that" she said "and really good with the kids too." "Thanks" said emma "Did you just move to town said the women looking at her?" curiously "I think I would have remembered someone who dressed like you"

her eyes went wide as she scrambles to not sound so rude " I mean there's nothing wrong with how you look its just different not that there's anything wrong with different is just..."

She lets out a sigh rubs her fingers along her temples and says "Lets start over Hi there you're an amazing guitar player and thank you for playing with my son Henry I have to keep an eye on him in the mornings after my rounds while my husband's at work the joys of being the late night doctor" Emma laughs and the pixie haired women does too she shakes her hand and says "nice and don't worry about it Henry seems like an awesome kid and I had fun. And for the record I am new to town." Before the women can reply a little voice cries out

"Mama, Mama we're gonna be late for school!" glancing down to her watch the women's eyes go wide and she says you're right Henry get your bag from the rack we gotta go. Turning back to Emma as she throws on her coat she says "It was lovely to meet you and thank you again, if you're ever visiting the pediatrics ward again feel free to stop in and say hi." she starts hustles Henry along as Emma calls out with a laugh "wait you never told me your name how am I supposed to find you." without turning around she yells over her shoulder "I'm Dr Nolan but you can call my Mary Margaret." "Bye Emma" she hears Henry yell. But Emma doesn't say anything back instead she slowly sinks back on the little plastic chair she was sitting on before her eyes wide as she realizes that the women she was just talking to and laughing with was her birth mom. And she had another kid.


	6. Chapter 6 Not a mother

Disclaimer: I own nothing of once upon a time but this fanfiction idea and I gotta say im rather proud of it.

AN: Here's another new chapter please please please I am in serious need of critical review I have idea of where I want to take this but lack of feedback makes it difficult to be sure if im moving in the right direction.

Emma sat in that tiny plastic chair for what felt like hours till she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She flew off the chair with a jump and quickly brought her hands up to her face. Before she heard "Relax Miss Swan its just me" she lowered her arms to see Cora looking down at her sadly. "Right" said Emma "I'm fine." "Are you sure" Cora asked "Yea" she replied "Alright we will stop by widow Lucas's first so you can drop off your stuff. one of our local legal advisers overnight-ed the paperwork you're back in the system for now and under her care until you age out or are granted emancipation." "Okay" said Emma " I take it the rest of your things are in your room." asked Cora "Yea they are" "very well lets get a move on the sooner we're done here the sooner we can talk to Mary Margaret I've already signed your discharge papers since as mayor I was considered to be acting _en loco parentis_ " "yea okay"

They walk back to the room in silence. Emma grabbing her beat up duffle and guitar case and following Cora outside to a black Mercedes Benz placing them into the back seat she climbs into the front seeing Cora pause and smooth out non existent wrinkles just like Regina did thinking about Regina brings a smile to her face. The reach granny's Emma looks to Cora in confusion and Cora explains that granny is Widow Lucas who cares for her granddaughter Ruby. She tells Emma that her room is in the bed a breakfast side of the dinner across from ruby's then helps her carry her bags down there to drop them off. On the drive over to Mary Margaret's Cora looks over to Emma and breaks the silence saying "I see you play the guitar how long have you possessed that skill?" "Oh umm yea" says Emma staring at the dash "ummm about 4 years now since I was 11 one of my better foster parents was in a cover band and taught me." "I see" said Cora "Are you interested in music too then" "well considering my situation it doesn't really matter but it kept me fed when I lived on the streets so I guess I'm interested enough." They reach their destination and Cora shuts off the engine and turns to look at Emma a serious expression on her face. "It does matter Miss swan you matter and if something interests you I will do my best to ensure you have the chance to partake in it. I don't know what it was like for you before Storybrooke but you live here now and we are family here" "Family" Emma says softly "I've always wanted one" placing her hand on Emma's arm Cora smiles at her and says come on let's go

Cora raises her hand and knocks on the door Emma's heart pounds in her chest. As a million thoughts fill her head finally she was going to learn why they didn't want her she was finally going to meet her parents and learn why she was worth making a blanket for with her name but not enough to be taken to a proper orphanage instead she was just left on the side of the road like garbage. The door is open by a man in a Police uniform the looking closer Emma sees the deputy badge pinned to his belt and realizes he must work for the sheriff "Can I help you mayor mills?" he asks "Yes I have some business to discuss with you and Dr. Nolan. "uhhh right this way" he says leading them into the kitchen where Mary stands at the stove in a pair of sweatpants and an Dartmouth university t shirt cooking making some eggs and turkey bacon. Clearing his throat David says um Mary we have guests. Spinning around MM looks at everyone and says "Mayor mills hello what brings you here? Oh and ummm Henry's friend from the hospital Emma? right? Thats what I heard Henry call you"

Swallowing thickly as tears fill her eyes Emma asks " why" "Why, what?" asks MM "Why did you leave me. Why did you care enough to make me a blanket and name me but not enough to at least take me to a damn orphanage!" She yells "why didn't you want me." Cora places her hand on the heavily breathing teens back as Mary Margaret says "Emma sweetie, I think you've made a mistake, I never had a daughter Henry is my first child." "No!" says Emma "Don't lie to me I have proof my birth certificate it says. Baby white there's only one White family who checked into a hospital within 100 miles of where I was left that day. A man named Leopold made the appointment and he's your father, there was even records that said you left Storybrooke for 9 months around this time. So don't lie to me!" "oh no" said Mary Margaret eyes going wide "See!" yelled Emma "You know exactly what im talking about. You abandon me!" "No emma I didn't" said Mary Margaret in a thick voiced laced with tears. "I didn't abandon you because I'm not your mother….I'm your sister."


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth

**Disclaimer Still own nothing**

 **AN: I didn't feel right living you with that big of a cliff hanger so here is another chapter. To** **Guest** **who feels i'm treating David like a second class citizen. That's not how I intend for it to come across and don't worry there is going to be some serious bonding between the two of the but right now its important to me to establish Emma's family ties and background David has a role in that and I think this chapter makes it clear.** As always please read and review. Thanks for being such awesome readers.

 **Ch. 7 The truth**

Emma looks at Mary Margaret stunned. "My... My sister no that... that's not right. No your my mom and you had me at 17 its why you couldn't keep me because you had to give me my best chance. right?Emma desperately begs. "Mary Margaret perhaps you could explain" says Cora Running her hand up and down the distraught teens back trying to help her calm down "Of course" said Mary "Please sit" and taking one of the wooden chairs for herself she begins "17 years ago my mom died in a car accident, In fact her death is the reason I went on to medical school but that's not important anyway we were driving home from getting ice cream when a drunk driver hit her side of the vehicle. My mom died on impact and my dad and I got away with a few cuts and bruises, physically we were fine but after that night my dad was never the same. He started drinking staying out later and later till it was rare for him to even be home. I couldn't handle it after a month I told him that I was going to Arizona to live with my aunt while he pulled himself together. That's where I met David" she said turning to smile at her husband who stood supportive behind her. "I was gone for 5 months till David made the suggestion that I go back and check on my father make sure he was alright." David then spoke "My mom was an alcoholic and drank herself to an early grave after my dad died when I was younger, I didn't want Mary to have to go through losing both parents so I thought we could move to Storybrooke together and finish school out there. I was legally emancipated so I was free to move and Mary could keep an eye on her dad."

"Right" said MM "When we pulled up in David's pickup it my dad was shocked to see us we came to find out that was because he'd gotten a women pregnant a few weeks before my mom died, apparently he'd be having an affair with the women who runs the ice cream shop Ingrid, I was shocked and so angry we had a big fight and David and I spent the week at granny's." "My dad tried to make up for it swore up and down that the affair was a mistake, that he loved my mother and Ingrid meant nothing, I asked him what he planned to do with baby, and he said Ingrid was going to raise you on her own. I told my dad that if he wanted anything to do with me he had to do right by you and take responsibility for his actions." "When Ingrid gave birth David and I rushed to the hospital only to be told that the baby didn't make it."

"Ingrid was distraught she told my dad to take care of the burial gave him the blanket she made to cover you with. My dad must have paid one of the doctors to tell us you didn't make it because we never even got to see you. I'm guessing after he told us you'd died that he took you outside the town limit and left you on the side of the road. His drinking only got worse after that we assumed it was with grief but I guess now we'll never know. He died a year after that day from alcohol poisoning. After which I went to college and then medical school while David joined the New Hampshire police department. We moved back to Storybrooke 2 years ago so I could do my residency and David joined on at the Sheriff's office as deputy volunteering to take care of henry during while I worked" Turning to David she asks "Honey do remember where we put the box?" "Yea" said David ill go get it" he walks out of the room while MM looks back to Emma and says "Looking at pale faced teen MM said "Emma there is no excuse for what my father did after my mother's death he became a despicable human being it was like the man that he was died with her. But I want you to know I never once blamed you for anything you were just a baby and I loved you even before you were born I was so excited to have a baby sister even if the circumstances weren't ideal." David returned with a box of marked Emma and gave it to the girl taking out a pocket knife none of the adults even knew she had on her Emma open it up to see a leather bound journal, a beautiful pale blue baby dress and a stuffed lion "The journal is from Ingrid she said I picked out the dress" Emma picked up the stuffed lion and held it to her chest breathing in it's still freshly laundered scent.

She jumped slightly when she felt David's hand on her shoulder as he looked at her and said "I picked that out for you; it was mine and Mary's gift for you to take home from the hospital Leo still wasn't up I drove Ingrid to her appointments I fell in love with you when I first hear your heartbeat, I couldn't wait for you to be part of my new family they said you were tiny but strong." Emma looked down at the lion and said in choked voice "lions are my favorite" she stands up quickly and stuffed animal falls to the floor she looks to the door and begins backing towards it. As she moves she says " im….im sorry…..I just…..I need to….I need to go." And before anyone can say anything the teen is out the door running. Cora and MM make a stand to go after her but David stops them "wait" he says "she needs time to process this, if she not back by in 2 hours ill go out and search for her but for now she needs some space" With a sigh Cora sits back down and says "You're right deputy Nolan I just wish she didn't have to go through this alone" both David and MM look at the usually uptight mayor who sits at the table with a sadness about her "Cora" says Mary Margaret "Why was Emma in the hospital this morning?" The sadness surrounding Cora seems to grow even more pronounced as she asks Mary what do you know about Pericarditis?

 **AN PART 2 : Quick poll where should Emma run to the high school, the ice cream, shop or the cemetery to confront leos grave and who should find Emma Ingrid or Regina Let me know in the reviews I can take it either direction**


	8. Chapter 8 AN: NOT AN UPDATE JUST A NOTE

**An: Not an update just a note**

Wow you guys so many reviews you are such awesome readers and gave me a load of ideas! Thank you all for your kind words, This is just a heads up that my goal have the next chapter up by Saturday or Sunday but there is a chance I wont be able to have it up by then because I'm in finals for another week. Assuming my professors DON'T manage to kill me with all this homework and studying (like seriously I have test on crime and punishment tomorrow plus a test in linguistics and 15-18 lesson and rational plan due) Then I will close the poll on friday and write the next chapter. So Continue to Review continue to Read. And Keep being awesome because seriously you all rock

-Littlepenguin93

 **SNEAK PEAK!** someone I'm not sure who will sing this song at some point in the next chapter or two:

Amanda Palmer Ukulele Anthem check it out on youtube it will change your life.


	9. Chapter 8 the blackdrop

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am paid for nothing but how cool would it be if I did and was that wold solve alot of my problems for sure.

 **AN: So it seems I have serious procrastination problems, but in all honesty I totally needed this break from studying cause Im like one more paragraph of crime and punishment away from crying. Whatever kind of professor assigns that for the final is just cruel. So here's a new chapter I just couldn't get the idea out of my head you know what they say about inspiration and all that jazz. Thank you to all you wonderful people who left me reviews you seriously make me want to spend all my time writing so I can keep you happy. As per usual Read and Review and tell me what you think**

 **Ch. 8 The blackdrop**

Emma ran as far as she could, till she felt her chest burn and her lungs ache. She knew she would need to stop before she did some serious damage to her chest. She looked around and saw she was a few blocks from grannies, there was a couple stores near by and a small coffee shop. She headed towards the shop and went in. There was a small cluster of people maybe 15 total inside. She looked around taking in the room. The walls were navy blue, right next to the counter was the door she came in from and adjacent to that was a small stage with the back wall done from floor to ceiling in chalkboard paint. The furniture was a assortment of brown leather couches and chairs placed around some black tables and the floors seemed to be a medium brown wood.

The counter was made up a glass show window where an assortment of what appeared to be homemade baked goods rested for hungry customers to order.

Behind the counter stood a blond women who looked to be around her late 30's early 40's. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun at top of her head. She wore a black t-shirt of some unidentifiable band and a pair of light blue jeans underneath a red apron. She was beautiful but there was a certain exhaustion about her beauty, as if she was having a long day and was ready for bed but still she turn around and greeted Emma with a warm smile. Her smile seemed to take 10 years off her age her blue eyes lit up as she said, "Hey there welcome to black drop what can I get ya" Emma looked down at the various snacks smiled when she saw there was bear claws, her favorite. She felt around in her jeans for her wallet only to come up empty in her search. Disappointed she asked "Ummm is water free? I left my wallet back at a friends house." The women behind hind the counter looked her and said "I'll tell you what I saw you playing outside of grannies yesterday so how bout a deal you play me a song and I let you order whatever you want no charge." "OK" said Emma " but um I don't have my guitar with me." With a smile the women waves her hand and said "no worries" then stepping out from behind the counter she led Emma over to the stage there was a small closet next to it opening the door she showed Emma the assortment of instruments a tambourine, a set of bongos a guitar, a ukulele, a cello, and a keyboard. With a smirk the women says "take your pick."

Looking over the various instruments Emma decides to mix it up and grabs the ukulele. Walking onto the stage the women turns on the mic and the patrons look up in interest. "Hey there you crazy caffeine addicts I've got a special performance for you from our young friend here. You of course know the rules if you can't pay you gotta play so lets give it up and welcome her to stage." With a blush Emma steel's her nerves and walks up the steps to the mic stares out at the scattering of faces all looking at her with excitement and humor. "Hi" she says "um my names Emma and this is a song I wrote when I was first learning to play." Looking over to the blond women she says "I wasn't very good so the song is meant to sound bad but, I think you guys will enjoy it, it always cheers me up" Taking a deep breath she begins to strum and sing.

 **Sid Vicious played a four-string Fender bass guitar and couldn't sing**

 **And everybody hated him except the ones who loved him**

 **A ukulele has four strings, but Sid did did not play ukulele**

 **He did smack and probably killed his girlfriend Nancy Spungen**

 **If only Sid had had a ukulele, maybe he would have been happy**

 **Maybe he would not have suffered such a sad end**

 **He maybe would have not done all that heroin instead**

 **He maybe would've sat around just singing nice songs to his girlfriend**

 **So play your favorite cover song, especially if the words are wrong**

 **'Cause even if your grades are bad, it doesn't mean you're failing**

 **Do your homework with a fork**

 **And eat your fruit loops in the dark**

 **And bring your etch-a-sketch to work**

 **And play your ukulele**

 **Ukulele small and fierceful**

 **Ukulele brave and peaceful**

 **You can play the ukulele too, it is painfully simple**

 **Play your ukulele badly, play your ukulele loudly**

 **Ukulele banish evil**

 **Ukulele save the people**

 **Ukulele gleaming golden from the top of every steeple**

At this Emma raised the ukulele in the air and the crowd gave a cheer, Emma looked to the the women behind the counter who smiled widely at her thrust her fist in the air rock and roll style. With a grin Emma returned to playing

 **Lizzie borden took an axe, and gave her mother forty whacks**

 **Then gave her father forty-one, and left a tragic puzzle**

 **If only they had given her an instrument, those puritans**

 **Had lost the plot completely**

 **See what happens when you muzzle**

 **A person's creativity**

 **And do not let them sing and scream**

 **And nowadays it's worse 'cause kids have automatic handguns**

 **It takes about an hour to teach someone to play the ukulele**

 **About the same to teach someone to build a standard pipe bomb**

 **YOU DO THE MATH**

 **So play your favorite cover song, especially if the words are wrong**

 **'Cause even if your grades are bad, it doesn't mean you're failing**

 **Do your homework with a fork**

 **And eat your fruit loops in the dark**

 **And bring your flask of jack to work**

 **And play your ukulele**

 **Ukulele, thing of wonder**

 **Ukulele, wand of thunder**

 **You can play the ukulele, too**

 **In London and down under**

 **Play joan jett, and play jacques brel**

 **And eminem and neutral milk ho-**

 **Tell the children**

 **Crush the hatred**

 **Play your ukulele naked**

 **If anybody tries to steal your ukulele, let them take it**

At this line Emma holds out the ukulele to the crowd and asks "anyone? no? no takers OK"

 **Imagine there's no music, imagine there are no songs**

 **Imagine that John Lennon wasn't shot in front of his apartment**

 **Now imagine if John Lennon had composed "imagine" for the ukulele**

 **Maybe people would have truly got the message**

 **You may think my approach is simple-minded and naïve**

 **Like if you want to change the world then why not quit and feed the hungry**

 **But people for millennia have needed music to survive**

 **And that is why I promised John that I will not feel guilty**

 **So play your favorite Beatles song**

 **And make the subway fall in love**

 **They're only $19.95, that isn't lots of money**

 **Play until the sun comes up**

 **And play until your fingers suffer**

 **Play LCD soundsystem songs on your ukulele**

 **Quit the bitching on your blog**

 **And stop pretending art is hard**

 **Just limit yourself to three chords**

 **And do not practice daily**

 **You'll minimize some stranger's sadness**

 **With a piece of wood and plastic**

 **Holy fuck, it's so fantastic, playing ukulele**

 **Eat your homework with a fork**

 **And do your fruit loops in the dark**

 **Bring your etch-a-sketch to work**

 **Your flask of Jack**

 **Your vibrator**

 **Your fear of heights**

 **Your Nikon lens**

 **Your mom and dad**

 **Your disco stick**

 **Your soundtrack to "karate kid"**

 **Your ginsu knives**

 **Your rosary**

 **Your new Rebecca Black CD**

 **Your favorite room**

 **Your bowie knife**

 **Your stuffed giraffe**

 **Your new glass eye**

 **Your sousaphone**

 **Your breakfast tea**

 **Your Nick Drake tapes**

 **Your giving tree**

 **Your ice cream truck**

 **Your missing wife**

 **Your will to live**

 **Your urge to cry**

 **Remember we're all gonna die**

 **So play, your ukulele**

She gives a few more powerful strums till she ends the song and and raising the ukulele in the air she takes a bow while the crowd cheers and screams. Standing up she turns back to the mike and says "thank you, you guys were an awesome crowd." And with that she stepped down from the stage and over to the counter. "Wow said the women you're really good and you seriously wrote that yourself?" "Yep" said Emma "first song I ever wrote I always play it when im feeling down Its like physically impossible to be unhappy while singing it." "Well its very impressive and deals a deal so order whatever you like." "Can I get a bear claw and a hot chocolate with cinnamon on top?" Emma asked "Good choice said the women. Bear claws are my favorite" "Mine too" Emma said

"So" said the women "you look like you're new around here what brings you to the black drop? No offense but based off how you look you seem pretty alternative and all the alt kids practically live in my shop." For some reason Emma felt comfortable sharing with this women. There was something about her that seemed so familiar as if she was a friend she knew from a long time ago; so she said "Yea I just came to town 2 days ago, Its why I was feeling down and chose to play that song. I came to Storybrooke looking for my birth parents so I could get them to sign my emancipation papers simple enough right?" "Sounds like it. What's wrong they refuse to sign?" "Worse turns out the people I thought we're my birth parents aren't, instead my real sperm donor is dead and I didn't even stick around long enough to figure out where my birth is. I don't even know if she's still alive." the women looks at her with sympathy "I sorry kid, I know what its like to get hard news that can't be easy on you" said the Women. Setting down the pastry and going to fix the drink.

She says "Ya know I've lived in Storybrooke my whole life do you at least know your birth mothers name maybe I can help you find her?" "Maybe MM said her name is Ingrid you know anyone who goes by that?" Seconds after the words leave her mouth Emma hears a crash as the mug the women was carrying falls to the ground. The shop goes silent as everyone turns to look but the women just stares at Emma and says. "Everybody get out." They all remain seated quietly till the woman yells "Now! The black drop is closed for the rest of the week." With a grumble everyone gets up to leave, Emma goes to follow but feels a strong grasp on her shoulder pull her back, she flinches, fighting the urge to curl into herself as she turns around to see the women holding her tightly. "What's the big idea" she said "You stay" said the women shutting the door and going around the room closing the blinds. Emma is getting nervous now and tries to lesson her feeling of apprehension with a joke "Listen lady if you're going to kidnap me or something you're wasting your time there's anyone who will pay the ransom remember." The women says nothing still closing up the shop beginning to panic Emma blurts out "Look I'm sorry I didn't have any money I'll run to grannies right now and get my wallet hell I'll leave the store and never come back just please don't kill me I haven't gotten to see that Yankee's game yet I haven't even had my first kiss!" turning around and ignoring the the teens rambling the women walks over to the couch sits down before asking in a strangely calm voice "What did you say your name was earlier," Still freaked out Emma weakly replies "Emma my...my name is Emma." "And the name of your birth mom." the women asks heavily "Ingrid. I don't know her last name... look what does any of this have to do with you going all criminal minds on my ass." The women again ignores the question and follows up with one of her own "when were you born?" Finally deciding that she was gonna go down with out putting up some kind of fight Emma says "OK seriously lady you need to let me go now or im gonna call the cops." She back slowly backing towards the phone that sits 5 feet away on the counter.

The women finally noticing what she was doing yelled "Wait don't do that! I just….I need to know this please!" Not wanting to cause the now crazed looking women to loose her shit Emma says "Okay...Okay... my birthday is October 31st" Feeling a tingling sensation at the base of her skull as realization slowly dawns her as where the women could be going Emma anxiously asks "Why...why... does any of this matter to you?" "Because" says the women in a shocked whisper "My name is Ingrid Michelson and sixteen years ago the doctors told me I gave birth to a stillborn little girl, I was gonna name her Emma I even stitched it on her baby blanket." "you... you... mean…." "yea." she says" tears welling up in her eyes as a sad but powerful smile splits across her face "kid I think…..I'm your mom." "That's…..that's….." but before she could say anything the stress of the day had finally caught up to her and for the second time in 2 days Emma's world went dark. This time she welcomed its blank, silent embrace.

 **AN 2: Seriously if you haven't checked out the song go listen to it. Its really epic, A few fun facts for you all the blackdrop is the name of a local coffee shop I like and the color scheme/ design matches that of my dream house and now that I have informed you of unnecessary information I bid you all good night and happy readings.**


	10. Chapter 9 Family takes care

**Disclaimer I own nothing about once upon a time or john green but how I wish I could have tea with him and discuss my theories on imperial affliction.**

 **WARNING: REFERENCE TO PROSTITUTION IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **AN: I AM BACK BEAUTIFUL READERS! How I have missed you and to make up for my long absence I give to you a nice long chapter. My finals are over and so far I've gotten 2 A's on them (my crime and punishment paper kicked ass!) I also interview tomorrow for a second job at the local bookstore so fingers crossed I get it cause that would just be the icing on the awesome cake. As per usual read and review I love getting feed back from you all it makes writing these chapters even more rewarding. Now im going to go eat pizza and binge watch orange is the new black in celebration of my success new chapter coming soon.**

 **Ch. 9 Family takes care of each other**

For the second time that day Emma awoke to the sound of beeping. With her eyes still shut she thinks "please tell me i'm at the bed and breakfast and that beeping is just an alarm clock." Looking around the room Emma groans when she sees the machines surrounding her and the IV in her arm. To the right of her, she sees Ingrid... no wait… her mom... asleep in the chair next to her bed. Emma looks closely at the sleeping women. They have the same nose and cheekbones. With her hair out of the bun it hanging down around her face Emma realized that she looked just like Ingrid does before she dreaded her hair. There was no mistaking this women for anyone other than her mother. Feeling the pain med's in the IV kicking back in her eyes grow heavy as she drifts back off to sleep.

She is woken up a few hours later by a nurse who informs her that Dr. Whale along with the mayor would be in shortly. Noticing Ingrid's chair empty she asks if she had left the nurse replies "Miss. Michaelson is outside on the phone she said to let you know she'd be back in a minute." Emma nodded in thanks as the nurse left her room. Walking over to the bathroom; she runs some paper towels under the faucet and wipes down her body, not the best way to clean up, but its good enough for now. Looking down at her clothes she found herself wishing she had her duffel so she could change. Wearing the same clothes for 3 days straight reminds her too much of her first month on the streets; they also don't smell the best either. Walking back into the room she stops as she notices Whale, Cora, Ingrid, Mary and Regina all quietly talking waiting for her return. As they hear the door slam close with a bang they all jump and turn at the same time starring at her. Feeling a little nervous with 5 sets of eyes on her Emma jokes "Did you guys practice that head turn thing cause that was both impressive and creepy."

Mary is the first to break the silence "Emma, David dropped off your bag for you on his way home after picking up Henry we thought you might like some clean clothes. We were all so worried when we got the call that you were back in the hospital." "Emma gratefully takes the bag digging out a old t shirt with a microscope a beaker Bunsen burner and pair of goggles whiles boldly stating "STAND BACK IM GOING TO TRY SCIENCE" Regina giggles at the girl standing there, thick rimmed glasses slightly crooked as she takes of the tank top from under the shirt. She looks every bit the adorable nerd and regina feels her heart flutter as Emma sends her a crooked smile with a slight blush. Looking away from her suddenly love struck seeming daughter Ingrid turns to MM and says "What do you mean back at the hospital? Was she here before? What exactly is going on with my kid!" "I will do my best to answer all your questions Ms. Michaelson" said Dr Whale who Emma sees is looking at Ingrid with a kind smile. Emma thinks this might just be the first time she's seen the doctor smile so genuinely and wonders what that's all about whatever it is Ingrid is to busy freaking out to notice. "Emma if you'll allow it Regina is currently interning with me and id like to give her a chance to practice chart reading." "um yea sure go for it" Emma said looking at the girl" "Very well…. Miss Mills" clearing her throat Regina's whole personality shifts as she realizes finally that her mother is in the room watching her closely "Yes, Emma Swan age 16 currently suffering from labored breathing and chest pain brought on by overexertion from physical activity and stress all of this is the result of a severe case of Pericarditis" Regina recites swiftly Emma lets out a whistle wow that was impressive can you do that with baseball stats? Cause if you can remember that much we can make some serious cash." Whale interrupts them, "Thank you miss mills now if you could run down to the x-ray clinic and pick up miss swans records ill leave you in charge of updating her file with the information you just told us" "Yes Doctor" Regina responds still blushing at Emma's comment; She smiles at the smirking teen as she leaves Emma sends her a wink. MM's pager goes off she checks it and looking at Emma say I have to go scrub in for surgery but don't hesitate to call me if you need anything and then kissing the girl on the top of the head walks out of the room. "OK" said Ingrid "What did all that mean, I understand shes sick but what are you going to do?" "Right" said Whale "So Emma we ran an MRI last night; and you're lungs as miss mills stated have been taking a bit of a strain to help fix this I want you to be on a portable oxygen tank for no less than a month." "You mean I have to go full hazel grace" Emma said in a whiny tone Cora and whale looked confused while Ingrid finally cracked a sad smile and laughed. "So its serious" she said though she already knew the answer "yea" said Emma sadly

"Well then" Ingrid says fighting back the lump in her throat; we'll just have to make the best of the time we got, our little infinity." she says with a laugh "my thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations" Emma says back laughing as well "then sobering slightly she turns to Cora and whale who look at the two confused, but, happy to see them bonding (at least that's what they think they're doing they're not to sure) "So doc how much of a limited infinity are we talking here?" Doctor whale looks to Ingrid who looks at him with pleading eyes and with a cough he says "yes um well its difficult to tell really, we're of course going to put you on the transplant list for a new heart right away but if you lungs take anymore damage i'm afraid it would put to much strain on the heart and cause your body to go into rapid heart failure. That said assuming we cannot find a match... I say a year... if we're careful." "Mmmmhhh" says Emma thoughtfully then asks "OK well how long till I can get out of here I got a list to start on. There's Yankee tickets out there somewhere with my name on them…..but wait…...I have to pay my bills first how much do I owe you Doc?" Cora and Ingrid looked to each other and with a kind of understanding eye contact agreed that Emma would obviously not be paying a dime for anything. If one year was all they had it was gonna be the best damn year of this kids life. Clearing her throat Cora says "Miss Swan stop your money is no good here." Emma looks up with panicked eyes fumbling desperately with a sock of what seems to be fully of cash as shes all but cries out "But its real money! I swear if it's not enough I can get more I just need some time or or i'll figure out I promise." " You misunderstand me I mean Miss Swan, I'm saying we don't want your money." "Emma stares at Cora before her face goes blank as she says "I see…..when and where do you want me." "I'm not sure what you mean" Cora replies looking at the girl in confusion " its obvious you paid for everything; which means I owe you so what do you want and when do you want it." "That's not what I.." "Look" said Emma cutting her off I've done this before OK just tell me when and where and i'll be there." "Miss Swan are you implying that... that..." "If that's what I need to do then yea" says Emma not meeting Cora's eyes " I've done this before Madam Mayor I know how this works some scratches your back you scratch their itch I can take care of myself." she says though it seemed to be more as a reassurance to herself then to the affirmation of anyone in the room. "Miss Swan" says Cora strongly "You will not under any circumstances ever have to do that again I paid your bill because I care about you and you and no other reason and even if I didn't pay it your mother has already stated she would cover all of you medical expenses" Cora swallows hard as she's continues "You've been through a life none of us can even begin to understand but I want you to know that you are safe here I told you in the car that Storybrooke is a family you are apart of that family now and family takes care of each other."

Emma sits there tears of shame and sadness embarrassed that, that was what her mind jumped to first the women was married, to a man! Of course that wasn't what she meant god! Emma thinks, I'm all kinds of fucked up. Before she can stop them the tears begin to fall heavily down her face. Never in her life has anyone ever wanted her. Wanted to care for her just because they wanted to. To everyone she has always just been a burden to expensive to keep and and not worth the trouble. When she voices this it is Ingrid who rebuts her this time. She stand there staring at her little girl in heart broken horror at what her life has been. Gathering her into her arms she holds her close and feels the warmth she felt so many years ago when she would spend long nights awake singing gently to her little girl. Looking at the broken girl in her arms she replies "That's not true. I want you Emma. I've always wanted you. You're my daughter and no amount of medical bills, tattoos, trouble, or past secretes will change that. I don't know what you've been through I hope one day you'll feel comfortable enough to tell me but I promise you. You will never go through anything else alone." Turning to doctor whale she says "Victor is it alright for me to take Emma home its been a long day and I think we all just need to relax and process everything." "Of course Miss. Michael" says whale "I'll go get the oxygen tank set up and prepare the take home kit so long as Emma doesn't do anything strenuous for the next few days she'll get fine to stay an outpatient." Turning to Cora he says "I trust the paperwork for transferring care of Emma has been taken care of. If you can give your approval that it's in the process I can release her into Miss Michaels care." "Yes" says Cora "The paper work is already being filed. I called in a favor with Gold as soon as the details of Emma's parentage were discovered." Whale nods and leaves to prep Emma's oxygen tank.

Cora looks to mother and daughter pair still locked in an embrace and seeing Ingrid humming gently to her daughter as she rocks the silently crying teen back and forth She is filled with a desire to gather her own daughter into her arms and hold her close, something she hasn't done since Regina was a young girl. Clearing the thought from her mind for now she says "Ingrid, Emma, would you mind if Regina and I stopped by later tonight we could drop off the rest of Emma's things from grannies and bring you some dinner. Unless this isn't a good time I'm aware its been an emotional day and you guys need time to recover…" "No" says Emma softly her body no longer shaking and wiping the tears from her face " I'm alright I promise. I've cried enough what's past is past and there's nothing to do about it but move forward." She turns to Ingrid and asks "Can they come over later maybe bring MM David and Henry too.I need some help with something." Ingrid looks into her hopeful daughter's eyes the exact same color and shape as her own and says "Of course they're your family and family is always welcome." Turning to Cora she says "I have no idea how to repay you for the kindness you've shown us." Cora locks eyes with Ingrid and says "don't worry about it like I said we're a family in this town and family takes care of one another."

 **AN part 2! There you have it beautiful readers let me know what you think. Now survey time what things should be on Emmas buck list Give you answers in the reviews and let me know! I'll pick at least 10 of them.**

 **Keep on being amazing!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Looks around waits for cast to appear in tiny rundown apartment sighs Nope I still own nothing.

 **chapter 10. Ink memories, science journals and Clyde**

Hooked up to her new portable oxygen tank emma avoided being wheeled out by slipping a nurse a 20 Ingrid pulls up in the greatest car emma had ever seen. A beat up 72 yellow VW bug a huge grin break out across her face as Ingrid gets out of the car and pops the trunk. "Its not much" she says taking Emma's bag and placing it into the trunk before turning around and facing her. "But he'll get ya from point A to point B well enough." Looking to ingrid with a raised eyebrow she asks "Your car is a boy?" cracking a smile ingrid replies "yea his name is clyde" then add "i've had him since I was your age even lived inside when I left home." "You….you ran away?" Emma asked "Yeah said ingrid softly "the thing about parents is until you don't have them you never realize how much they mean." Yea." said Emma softly. "Well" says ingrid brightly "Let's get you home and settled in we have a lot to talk about it seems."

About 2 hour later Emma's things are unpacked and placed in the guest room it turns out Ingrid lived above the black drop and she owned the whole building. The two women were now sitting in the living room Emma freshly showered with the cannulas in her nose. Wrapped in a clean tank top and pair of sweatpants her dreads done up in a neat bun on top of her head. Ingrid sits beside her in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black Ronda Rousey walkout T shirt apparently ingrid was a big rousey fan she even has a tattoo on her wrist of the octagon that match the one women warrior. The two had spent the last hour talking and getting to know each other when emma saw Ingrid's wrist tattoo it sparked the conversation and now Ingrid was currently inspecting emma for any other tattoos. "Geeze kid" said Ingrid running her hand along emma shoulder and arm you got a whole art gallery going on here! Are these arm ones all you got?" "haha no but im not about to take my shirt off and show you the others mother or not we just met yesterday" " Hey I made that body, besides you don't have anything I haven't seen before but fair enough. Do they mean anything?" Ingrid asks Looking down at the marking on her daughter's arm. "Yea, of course." Emma replies "The lion on my shoulder is because they're my favorite animal and also maybe because when I was younger, I was really into harry potter they were my favorite books. I used to dream that I was a wizard and one day I would get my letter and go to Hogwarts, anyway I'm totally a Gryffindor. What better way to show some house pride.

Ingrid laughs "I'm more of a hufflepuff than anything." Emma looks at with fake seriousness and asks "What the HELL is a hufflepuff." just as serious ingrid tells her "Hufflepuffs are notoriously good finders." The two look at each other and burst out laughing interrupted a moment later by a knock at the door. "Its open" yells Ingrid then adds on "Unless your axe murders if so no one is home please leave a message."

As the two roll around on the couch laughing Cora walks in with Regina honestly " Really Miss Michaelson, do act your age not your shoe size." "Oh lighten up Cor your such a Slytherin." Ingrid jokes "Oh I could see that" said Emma " No offense mayor mills but you can be really intimidating" "Oh really? What happened to your bravery Miss I total Gryffindor." "Hey im a Gryffindor not a idiot." Emma replied "The two are rather synonymous don't you think." Regina comments Emma looks to her with a smirk and says "Wow Gina that was a big word first your impressive stats reading and now you're going all sexy teacher talk. You are totally a Ravenclaw." "I well….I ummmm" "you're cute when you blush emma" says "Stop teasing her emma" says a voice from behind cora, turning around she sees Mary standing behind her with the box from before turning around she see david coming up behind her henry in tow. "well looks like the gangs all here come on in said ingrid emma was just telling us about her tattoos." "What's a tattoo" Henry asked curiously looking to david and mary to see if it was cool emma picks him up and puts him on her lap and says "Well kid remember those drawings I have on my arms." "Yea do they was off in the baf tub?" he asked rubbing the blue mark on her wrist. "No kid she laughed they're there forever" "hmmm henry hums…..what's this" "That little man is the golden ratio it's a mathematical pattern that repeats that just repeats itself in nature, in flower petals and honeybees, and you know, the stars in the galaxy, and in every molecule of our DNA." everyone stares at the girl in slight shock that she knew such complex math "Woah" said henry speaking for everyone emma laughs "its pretty complex huh, dude but I bet one day you'll know even more about this stuff then I do."

Cora clears her throat "I hate to interrupt Miss Swan but along with the we brought the rest of your things where should we put them" "sweet just bring it here I need something from my bag anyways... OK right so you guys are probably curious about what I wanted you all to come here. And the reason is this.." She says pulling out a beat up composition book "This is my bucket list….well it's also my song book and it used to be my science journal but that's a side point. I want your help to do these things. Most don't really cost money. Or well I kinda just wasn't gonna pay for it anyways. I just.. its like... having people to share these things with ya know. Thats what's really gonna make this mean something... ya know?"

Emma looks down to her hands as her grew quieter. A hand falls on top of her own and see looks up to see Regina sitting next to her. "Emma" she says gently "I know we haven't known each other very long but these things if they mean something to you then Id be honored to them with you." "Yea" said David whatever it is. "You will of course not be paying for this nor will you do anything illegal I will cover the cost." said Cora "Emma your family these things they matter to you so they matter to us said MM "YAY Emma's family" cheered Henry. Ingrid came over and wrapped the girl in a hug "My sweet girl" she breathed into her hair "when I was told I lost you all I could think about is the thing I would never get to do with you from big things like your first crush to little things like teaching how to change a tire or having movie marathons…...Now…...now.. you could be leaving me…..all over again…she said tears heavy in her voice…. "Ingrid I….." Emma beings "Of course" says Ingrid. "I want to do everything on this list with you and more because we may not have a lot of time but the time we got some and we're gonna make the most of it." Emma looks around the room to see David and Mary holding Henry close with tears in their eyes. Even Cora is looking at Regina with flash of sad longing as if she wishes she too could hold her daughter close. "I love you Emma" says Ingrid "and I get that you may be overwhelmed because you've only known all of us a few days but everyone in this room loves you and we're going to do our best to make sure you know just how loved you are." Wiping the silent tears from her daughter's eyes she asks "Now then what's the first thing on that list." With a half laugh half sniff Emma whispers "..." Ingrid's eyes go wide. Really? hahaha ok yea we can do that. Alright guys shes says turning to the people sitting on the couch pack an over night back because we're going to..."

 **AN: MWAHAHAHAHA I AM EVIL (totally my inner slytherin though everyone insists im a hufflepuff) ! But worry not another chapter will be up soon. Keep those reviews coming especially with ideas for the bucket list I've gotten 2 so far and could use some more Prize to the first person who can correctly guess who emma's character is based off of the tattoo is a hint so big its practically dancing naked in front of you all wearing dobby's tea cozy. Fun fact Ingrid in this story is modeled after myself. Anyways until next time beautiful readers and once more read and review! PS Anybody listen to that ukulele song? what did you think? Id love to know.**


	12. Chapter 12 pasts and scary girls

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not the show not the music not the hunger games unfortunately**

 **AN: Hey readers im back sorry its been so long I've been swamped with work pulling 40+ hour a week shifts trying to pay off my summer quarter class and find a second job (I didnt land the one at the book store oh well their loss) Any way read review and give me some more bucket list ideas. Reviews inspire me to write so its never a bad thing. Enjoy**

 **Ch 12. Past homes and scary girls**

"Camping I still can't believe you want us to go camping!" Regina says incredulously as she and emma walk down the halls of storybrooke high. The two of them make an interesting site. Regina is the picture of perfection black skirt with a neat tucked in blue blouse and black high heels a stark contrast to emma who's dreads are pulled back in a high ponytail and wearing a white sex pistols t shirt with the sleeves over a black tank top and a plaid flannel shirt tied around the black skinny jeans she wore. Her usual leather cord bracelets wrapped around her wrists and her black glasses perched upon her pierced nose which she was allowed to wear again since she no longer needed the oxygen tank. It was a half day so even though she wasn't a student (having gotten her GED a year ago) emma with the mayor's permission was allowed to accompany Regina to school to meet her friends.

"I mean can you even picture my mother in the woods" Regina asks with a laugh emma chuckles "true but I love the woods about 6 years ago I lived with this family, the masons, they were great they were in the lumber industry they have 5 sons and daughter Johanna she was the best older sister I ever had she was 5 years older then me and she had a girlfriend named Katniss I used to play with kat's little sister prim kats the one who taught me how to sing she used to sing to me and prim when I would sleep over at their house" Arriving at the music room emma sets down her guitar beside her left leg as she sits on the floor in front of the whiteboard

"How come you don't live with the masons anymore?" Regina asked "They died a year after I moved in there was a house fire Jo and I were over at Kats so we lived but there were no survivors. Jo was able to move in with katniss and prim since Kat was emancipated and had custody of prim but there wasn't enough room for all of us so I had to leave." Im sorry Regina says gently taking Emma's hand into hers Emma smiles sadly at the girl and rubs her thumb along her olive toned skin. "Do you wanna hear the song Kat use to sing to me" Emma asked Of course said regina. Emma got up and walked over to the piano sitting in the corner wiping her hands on her jeans she brings them up to the ivory keys and gives a few test notes then begins a soft tinkling song fills the room

 **Deep in the meadow, under the willow.**

 **A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.**

 **Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes.**

 **And when again they open, the sun will rise.**

 **Here it's safe, and here it's warm.**

 **Here the daisies guard you from every harm.**

 **Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true.**

 **Here is the place where I love you.**

 **Deep in the meadow, hidden far away.**

 **A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray.**

 **Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay.**

 **And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**

 **Here it's safe, and here it's warm.**

 **Here the daisies guard you from every harm.**

 **Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true.**

 **Here is the place where I love you**

The last notes fade out and the girls sit there in silence before it's broken by regina saying that was beautiful emma. "Emma that was beautiful." "Thanks said emma voice distant as she recalled the warm scent of leather and pine that used to comfort her after a nightmare Johanna was the last person she was close to after that she entered into a hell of home that left her broken bleeding and 4 years later fighter for her life but she didn't want to think about that. "Jo and Kat actually don't live too far from here here about 2 hours north I found them on facebook about 5 months ago. Kat joined the army and jo surprisingly enough is a teacher." "You should call them" said Regina "Reconnect I'm sure they'd love to hear from you." "No" said Emma "they've probably forgotten about me it was a long time ago and I wasn't there long anyways." "Oh ok" said Regina secretly committing the name johanna mason to memory. She would reconnect Emma with her sister whether Emma wanted to or not family was something she didn't think her friend should miss out on.

The girls were interrupted from the conversation by the slamming of a door "Gina!" shouted a voice " What are you doing in here you know this place is loser " "Oh umm hey katherine" said regina looking up at the blond who stood flanked by 3 other girls turning to emma Regina says "Em these are my friends Katherine, Mal, Tink, and Ashley." "Riiiiigggght" said emma slowly as if she couldn't believe regina was actually friends with these girls. The leader of the group katherine looks at emma with a strange expression her eyes fixed on the blonds arms till Emma breaks the silence saying "Umm hi im emma" she said "Is that your guitar?" asked the blond girl Regina identified as Ashley "Umm yea it is." Emma said "Play us something" Demanded Kathrine then adding snidely "If you even can" Emma looks to regina who looks back at her with pleading eyes with a sigh she says "fine" she opens up the guitar case and sets herself up grabbing the pick she strumms a bit before singing

 **It's late in the evening**

 **Glass on the side**

 **I've been sat with you**

 **For most of the night**

 **Ignoring everybody here**

 **We wish they would disappear**

 **So maybe we could get down now**

 **I don't wanna know**

 **If you're getting ahead of the program**

 **I want you to be mine, lady**

 **To hold your body close**

 **Take another step into the no-man's land**

 **For the longest time lady**

 **I need you darling**

 **Come on set the tone**

 **If you feel you're falling**

 **Won't you let me know**

 **Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh**

 **Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh**

 **If you love me**

 **Come on, get involved**

 **Feel it rushing through you**

 **From your head to toe**

 **Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh**

 **Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh**

 **Sing!**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _ **[2x]**_

 **Louder!**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Sing!**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **This love is a blaze**

 **I saw flames from the side of the stage**

 **And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days**

 **Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know**

 **But something to drink and maybe something to smoke**

 **Let it go until our roads are changed**

 **Singing we found love in a local rave**

 **No, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say**

 **But I can just figure it out and hope and pray**

 **I told her my name and said, "It's nice to meet ya."**

 **Then she handed me a bottle of water filled with tequila.**

 **I already know she's a keeper**

 **Just from this one small act of kindness,**

 **I'm in deep shit if anybody finds out**

 **I'm meant to drive home but I've drunk all of it now, not**

 **Sobering up we just sit on the couch**

 **One thing led to another**

 **Now she's kissing my mouth**

 **I need you darling**

 **Come on set the tone**

 **If you feel you're falling**

 **Won't you let me know**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh**

 **If you love me**

 **Come on, get involved**

 **Feel it rushing through you**

 **From your head to toe**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh**

 **Sing!**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _ **[x2]**_

 **Louder!**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Sing!**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Can you feel it? All the guys in here don't even wanna dance**

 **Can you feel it? All that I can hear is music from the back**

 **Can you feel it? Found you hiding here so won't you take my hand darling**

 **Before the beat kicks in again**

 **Can you feel it?**

 **Can you feel it?**

 **Sing!**

 **(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _ **[x6]**_ **)**

 **I need you darling**

 **Come on set the tone**

 **If you feel you're falling**

 **Won't you let me know**

 **Louder!**

 **Sing!**

 **If you love me come on get involved**

 **Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe**

 **Louder!**

 **Sing!**

Emma looks up to see the 5 girls staring at her in shock before kathrine giving emma a quick up and down before schools her features with an unreadable expression says "well I guess you don't COMPLETELY suck. My house friday night 5 o'clock be there and bring your guitar. Regina we'll see you later.

Emma watches the 4 women walk away then turns to regina and asks "what the hell just happened?" Regina stares at the door wide eyed "I….I….Think….Katherine is attracted to you.?" with a groan emma leans back against the wall. "Well fuck me I guess camping is gonna have to wait till next weekend apparently i've been booked to perform at a party." "You're going! You're not actually interested in her are you" Regina asks in shock with a bit of a jealous tone "Well yea im going how else am I gonna break it to her that I got a thing for someone else" said emma "You do...who?" asks Regina hopefully trying to play off the rapid beating of her heart emma smirks and leans into close to her face before turning and whispering in her ear "I'll tell ya after you take me camping."


End file.
